


When war ends

by BigLeoSis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Newt is a Cinnamon Roll, Newt is precious, Percival Graves has a golden heart, smutty fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: I named my Niffler 'Orel' after I read a beautiful story from Blackhellkitty! Leave her all your love & kudos!!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I named my Niffler 'Orel' after I read a beautiful story from Blackhellkitty! Leave her all your love & kudos!!!!

**When war ends**

Newt hatte geahnt, dass es nicht leicht werden würde. Aber die Suche nach dem echten Percival Graves gestaltete sich als wirklich schwierig. Grindelwald hatte gewusst, was er tat und die Auroren brauchten beinahe drei weitere Tage, bis sie Graves Versteck gefunden hatten.  
Newt war bei ihnen, als sie den Koffer öffneten und einen entkräfteten Graves daraus befreiten. Obwohl er ziemlich schwach wirkte, ließ Graves sich nicht von den Auroren helfen.  
Newts kleiner Niffler befreite sich ebenfalls aus seiner Manteltasche und plumpste ins Innere des Koffers. Newt versuchte, ihn zu fangen, aber der Niffler war ein kleines wendiges Biest und entfleuchte den schlanken Fingern des Magiezoologen. Gerade als er den Niffler zu haben glaubte, entwischte er ihm erneut und Newt verlor das Gleichgewicht.  
Er wäre mit Sicherheit unsanft auf dem Boden gelandet, hätte sich nicht ein starker Arm um seine Taille geschlossen. Newt drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und sah seinen Retter unter seinen Haaren heraus an. Augenblicklich schoss ihm die Röte auf die Wangen, als er Graves identifizierte.

"Ent ... entschuldigen Sie," kam es leise von Newt, während Graves ihn wieder aufrecht hinstellte.

"Kein Problem," versicherte Graves. "Passen Sie in Zukunft einfach besser auf sich auf."

Newt wandte seinen Blick ab und nickte knapp, als er den Niffler wieder erblickte.

"Was ist das?" kam es erstaunt vom Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung.

Newt warf ihm einen kurzen unsicheren Blick über die Schulter zu, ehe er sich an den Niffler anschlich und ihn endlich zu fassen bekam. "Du bist irgendwann mein sicherer Tod!"

Bei Graves Worten drehte Newt sich um und versuchte den Niffler in seiner Manteltasche zu verstauen. Es war kein leichtes Unterfangen, doch nach einiger Mühe war er ausbruchssicher untergebracht. Newt spürte, wie sich die Röte auf seinen Wangen bis zu seinen Ohren ausbreitete, als er seinen Blick ein wenig hob und in die dunklen Augen des Aurors blickte.

„Es … das ist Orel,“ erklärte er mit sanfter Stimme. „Er ist ein Niffler! Er hat eine Vorliebe für glitzernde Gegenstände. Er ist nicht bösartig, er würde nie jemanden etwas zu Leide tun.“

Graves Blick glitt zu Newts Manteltasche, in die er das kleine Wesen gesteckt hatte. Der dunkelhaarige Auror schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf, ehe er sich wieder von Newt abwandte.

„Bringen Sie mich nach Hause!“ verlangte er von den Auroren, die ihn stützten.

„Wir haben strikte Anweisungen, Sie in die medizinische Abteilung des Hauptquartiers zu bringen Sir. Der Befehl kommt direkt von der Madam President!“

Hätten Blicke töten können, wären die beiden Auroren vermutlich sofort zu Boden gefallen. Auch wenn Newt ein wenig von ihnen entfernt stand, jagte ihm der Blick von Graves einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.

„Es ist mir egal, welche Anweisungen die Präsidentin erteilt hat. Ich war beinahe drei Wochen in diesem Koffer dort gefangen und möchte nun nach Hause. Dort werde ich mir eine Tasse starken Kaffee gönnen, mir eine lange Dusche genehmigen und wenn ich es dann für Richtig erachte, werde ich zu gegebener Zeit die Madam President aufsuchen! Haben wir uns verstanden, Auror?!“

„Ja, Sir,“ antwortete der Mann und ließ Graves los.

Dieser wankte einen Moment auf der Stelle, ehe er einen sicheren Stand einnahm. Die anwesenden Auroren zogen sich langsam zurück, machten sich vermutlich auf den Weg zurück zur MACUSA, um ihre Berichte anzufertigen.  
Newt blieb mit zurück, um sich noch einmal zu vergewissern, dass er nichts vergessen hatte. Er kontrollierte seine Manteltasche mit Orel, seine Brusttasche in welcher sich Pickett die ganze Zeit versteckt und sich zum Glück nicht vom Fleck bewegt hatte.

Als Newt sicher war, dass er alles hatte, wandte er sich wieder Graves zu. Er wollte sich nur von ihm verabschieden und dann in das kleine Appartement apparieren, welches er sich für seinen weiteren Aufenthalt hier gemietet hatte.  
Es gab schließlich auch noch einen Obscurus zu finden und davon zu überzeugen, dass Newt sich gut um ihn kümmern konnte. Denn Newt war sich sicher, dass Credence noch am Leben war und sich irgendwo versteckt hielt.

„Auf … auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Graves.“ Newt hielt seinen Blick auf den Boden gesenkt. „Ich hoffe, sie erholen sich bald!“

Als keine Antwort kam, hob Newt seinen Blick und konnte nur noch einen Schritt nach vorne machen, um Graves davor zu bewahren, auf den Boden zu krachen.

**~*~**

Newt hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, Graves doch in die medizinische Abteilung der MACUSA zu bringen. Er war mit ihm stattdessen in seine kleine Wohnung appariert. Graves wirkte ziemlich verwirrt und irgendwie fühlte sich Newt für ihn verantwortlich.  
Er war es zwar nicht gewesen, der Graves in diesen Koffer gesteckt hatte, und er war es auch der viele verschiedene Tierwesen in einem Koffer transportierte, aber im Gegensatz zu diesem Monster Grindelwald kümmerte sich Newt um seine Schützlinge, gab ihnen genügend Raum zu leben und passte jedes Gehege der darin lebenden Spezies an.

Newt brachte Graves zu dem kleinen Sofa in seinem Wohnzimmer und legte ihn vorsichtig darauf. Der Auror war nur halb bei Bewusstsein und Newt deckte ihn mit einer warmen Decke zu.  
Er musste erst Pickett und Orel in ihre Gehege bringen und die Anderen füttern, ehe er sich um den Menschen in seiner Wohnung kümmern konnte. Newt ging in sein Schlafzimmer und stellte seinen braunen Koffer in die Mitte des Raumes. Nach einem letzten Blick durch die offene Tür auf Graves, öffnete er den Koffer und stieg die Leiter nach unten. Als erstes brachte er Pickett zu seinen Artgenossen.

„Schau mich nicht so an,“ schollt er den kleinen Bowtruckle, als er ihn aus der Brusttasche seines blauen Mantels holte. „Ich habe im Moment etwas dringenderes zu erledigen Pickett. Sobald es Mr. Graves besser geht, hol ich dich wieder. Und jetzt sei ein Lieber und spiel mit deinen Brüdern und Schwestern.“  
Newt zupfte den Bowtruckle von seinem Arm und setzte ihn in den Baum, wo er sofort von seinen Geschwistern umschwirrt wurde.

Als nächstes kümmerte er sich um Orel, den er in seinen Bau brachte. „Sei artig und bei Merlins Bart, hau bitte einmal in deinem Leben nicht ab, weil du etwas siehst, dass dir gefällt. Ich habe keine Lust, Mr. Graves allein zu lassen, während du irgendwelchen glitzernden Sachen hinterher jagst. Kannst du das für mich tun Orel?“  
Der Niffler sah ihn aus seinen schwarzen Knopfaugen und schief gelegtem Kopf an, was Newt laut seufzen ließ.  
„Versuch es einfach,“ bat er den Niffler.

Orel verkroch sich im Inneren seines Baus und der Magiezoologe machte sich daran, das Fressen für seine anderen Wesen herzurichten. Er war heute nicht ganz bei der Sache, da er immer wieder an den verletzten und geschundenen Mann in seinem Wohnzimmer denken musste.  
Und obwohl Frank nun nicht mehr ein Teil seiner Tiere war, so dauerte es doch eine geraume Weile, bis er sie alle durch hatte. Er unterhielt sich trotz allem mit jedem Einzelnen und hatte für jedes Tier ein paar Minuten Zeit übrig, um es zu streicheln oder kurz auf den Arm zu nehmen.

Newt leerte und wusch die Eimer aus, ehe er ein paar Phiolen mit seinen Heilmitteln zusammen suchte und wieder aus dem Koffer kletterte. Er stellte die kleinen Fläschchen auf die nahe Kommode, ehe er den Koffer verschloss und ausbruchsicher machte.  
Zumindest sollte er es sein.  
Nachdem Newt ihn ein letztes Mal überprüft hatte, schob er ihn wieder unter sein Bett und erhob sich vom Boden. Er zog seinen Mantel aus und hängte ihn an die Garderobe. Er rollte seine Hemdärmel hoch, ehe er die Phiolen von der Kommode nahm und zurück in sein Wohnzimmer ging.

Graves lag noch immer schlafend auf seinem Sofa und Newt riskierte es für einen Moment in der Küche zu verschwinden, um eine Kanne Tee zuzubereiten. Während das Wasser kochte, nahm Newt zwei Tassen aus dem Regal und machte sie mit einem kleinen Zauber noch einmal sauber. Er wollte nicht, dass Graves etwas schlechtes in seiner Wohnung fand, sollte er schon zufällig über seinen Koffer stolpern.  
Als das Wasser kochte, goss Newt es in die Kanne und brachte alles ins Wohnzimmer. Er stellte die Tassen und die Kanne auf den Tisch, bevor er sich vor das Sofa kniete und die Decke ein wenig zur Seite schob.

Graves hatte keine sonderlich großen sichtbaren Verletzungen. Zumindest nichts, mit dem Newt nicht umgehen konnte. Vorsichtig öffnete er das Hemd des Dunkelhaarigen und inspizierte seinen Oberkörper nach weiteren Wunden.  
Newt hatte in den letzten Jahren viel Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet der Wundversorgung gesammelt und auch wenn er es meistens an seinen Tieren anwandte, konnte man vieles auch auf Menschen ummünzen.  
Newt suchte weiter, fand allerdings nichts, außer ein paar böser Blutergüsse, die Graves mit Sicherheit schmerzen bereiteten. Newt fischte eine der größeren Phiolen heraus und ließ ein wenig von der Flüssigkeit in seine Handfläche laufen. Er wärmte das Öl kurz in seinen Händen an, bevor er sie geschickte über Graves Körper gleiten ließ und es in die Blutergüsse arbeitete.  
Der Dunkelhaarige stöhnte laut unter Newts Berührungen und als Newt den letzten blauen Fleck behandelte, wachte Graves aus.

„Was,“ stöhnte er heiser und versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

Newt legte seine Hände bestimmt auf Graves Brust und drückte ihn zurück auf das Sofa. „Bitte nicht bewegen Mr. Graves,“ forderte er sanft. „Sie sind verletzt und sollten sich so still wie möglich halten. Ich habe Sie gerade mit einem Öl eingerieben, um ihre Muskeln ein wenig zu entspannen und um die Blutergüsse heilen zu lassen. Bitte … nicht bewegen.“

Hatte Graves sich am Anfang noch gegen Newts starken Griff gewehrt, so ließ er sich jetzt mit Leichtigkeit in den Kissen halten. Newt zog die Decke wieder nach oben und bedeckte Graves damit bis zum Kinn. Er steckte die Seiten noch fest, ehe er sich auf seine Fersen sinken ließ und den Mann vor sich betrachtete.  
Man hatte ihm Percival Graves als starken, unabhängigen Mann geschildert. Der wusste was er wollte und es auch von seinen Angestellten forderte. Er war ein Mann des Gesetzes und wirkte nach außen hart wie Stein.  
Doch innerlich, da waren sich alle einig gewesen, hatte er das Herz am rechten Fleck. Auch wenn es noch niemanden gegeben hatte, bei dem er diese weiche Seite gezeigt hatte.

„Er ist noch nicht soweit,“ hatte Queenie Newt gesagt.

Als Newt nach dem Grund gefragt hatte, hatte Queenie nur mit den Schultern gezuckt. Es läge nicht an ihr, es jemanden zu erzählen, nur weil sie es in Graves Gedanken lesen konnte. Newt konnte das akzeptieren.

„Möchten Sie etwas Tee, Mr. Graves?“ fragte Newt.

„Percival,“ antwortete Graves heiser. „Nennen Sie mich Percival, Mr. Scamander.“

„Newt,“ erwiderte der Magiezoologe schüchtern, während er ihnen Tee einschenkte.

Newt schob seinen Arm vorsichtig unter Percivals Kopf und hob ihn ein wenig an, damit er etwas vom Tee trinken konnte. „Vorsichtig, es ist heiß,“ mahnte Newt den Älteren.

Percival trank ein paar kleine Schlucke, ehe er seinen Kopf nach hinten legte und er ein wenig zur Seite rollte, wo er schließlich an Newts Brust lehnte.

„Ich bin müde,“ sagte Percival leise.

Newt schoss die Röte auf die Wangen, doch er brachte es auch nicht übers Herz, Percival wieder auf die Kissen zu legen.

„Dann schlafen Sie, Percival. Wenn sie wieder wach werden, bin ich da. Ich werde nirgends hingehen,“ versprach ihm Newt.

**~*~**

Newt hielt sein Versprechen und saß die ganze Nacht neben Percival auf dem Boden. Er hatte ihn wieder zurück in die Kissen gelegt, nachdem er eingeschlafen war.  
Er war nur kurz ins Bad gegangen, um sich zu waschen und ein wenig frisch zu machen. Anschließend hatte er sich ein paar Kissen auf den Boden gelegt und hatte es sich mit einer weiteren Decke, einer Tasse Tee und einem Buch gemütlich gemacht.

Zu späterer Stunde musste auch Newt eingeschlafen sein, denn als er wieder wach wurde, sah er sich mit den Knopfaugen von Orel konfrontiert. Der Niffler hatte sich zwischen Percival und ihn auf das Sofa gelegt und wurde gerade vom Älteren gekrault. Orel lag auf seinem Rücken und genoss die Streicheleinheiten auf seinem Bauch sichtlich.

„Wie kommst du nur immer wieder aus dem Koffer,“ fragte Newt mit schlafrauer Stimme.

Orel drehte sich um und watschelte zu ihm, setzte sich vor sein Gesicht und sah Newt fragend an. Er richtete sich ein wenig auf und wandte sich Percival zu. Dieser lag noch immer verschlafen auf dem Sofa, hatte seinen Blick auf Orel und ihn gerichtet.

„Ein Niffler,“ bemerkte Percival. „Du hast seltsame Haustiere Newt.“

Ein schüchternes Lächeln stahl sich auf Newts Gesicht, als er Orel betrachtete. „Er kam durch einen Zufall zu mir. Und auch wenn man sie nicht domestizieren sollte oder kann, Orel blieb. Und ich konnte ihn nicht wegschicken. Aber er schafft es immer wieder aus meinem Koffer zu entkommen, was mich in den Wahnsinn treibt. Er ist ein Teil meiner Familie, aber der Teil der einen verrückt macht ...“ Newt brach ab und sah auf den Boden.

Er sprach selten mit Fremden über seine Wesen. Sie verstanden es oftmals nicht, hielten ihn für einen verrückten Kauz, den man nicht ernst nehmen brauchte. Und Percival kannte er eigentlich auch kaum und dennoch fiel es Newt leicht, mit ihm über Orel zu reden.  
Newt hatte auch noch nie jemanden ohne zweimal darüber nachzudenken mit zu sich nach Hause genommen. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten mit anderen Menschen, hatte sie schon immer gehabt, in seiner Kindheit, in Hogwarts, später in seinem Leben. Er hatte schwer Freunde gefunden, die ihn akzeptiert hatten. Von einer seiner engsten Freundinnen war er enttäuscht worden und das hatte ihn noch unzugänglicher für Andere gemacht.  
Doch gestern, als Percival in Not gewesen war, hatte er kein zweites Mal nachdenken müssen. Er hatte ihn einfach mitgenommen und er würde sich auch um ihn kümmern, bis es ihm besser ging.  
Und tief in seinem Herzen hegte Newt den Wunsch, dass Percival vielleicht auch danach bei ihm bleiben würde.  
Aber er setzte keine allzu großen Hoffnungen darauf.

„Ich würde gerne ein Bad nehmen,“ durchbrach Percival seine Gedanken.

„Na … natürlich!“

Newt setzte sich auf und platzierte Orel auf seiner Schulter, ehe er die Decke von Percival nach unten zog und ihm beim aufsetzen half. Newt drehte sich um und schenkte Percival eine Tasse Tee ein und reichte sie ihm.

„Trink den Tee noch in Ruhe. Ich lasse in der Zwischenzeit das Wasser einlaufen. Und dann kannst du in Ruhe ein heißes Bad genießen.“

Newt erhob sich vom Boden und marschierte in Richtung Bad davon.

„Was mach ich nur Orel,“ murmelte Newt. „Ich mache mich noch vollends zum Idioten. Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht, ihn mit nach Hause zu nehmen? Ich hätte ihn besser in die medizinische Abteilung von MACUSA bringen sollen. Da hätte er die Behandlung bekommen, die er braucht und nicht meine stümperhaften Versuche, ihn zu heilen. Warum hast du mich nicht aufgehalten Orel?!“ Der Niffler sah Newt entsetzt an.  
„Ich hätte es einfach nicht tun sollen.“ 

Newt drehte das Wasser auf, um es heiß werden zu lassen. Als es die richtige Temperatur hatte, schloss Newt den Abfluss. Während die Wanne nun voll lief, suchte er ein paar Badezusätze, die Percival helfen sollten, sich zu entspannen und die Heilung seiner blauen Flecken ein wenig anzuregen.

„Orel …“ Newt wandte sich an den Niffler. „Ich glaub ich verliebe mich langsam in ihn.“

Theseus hatte ihm viel von seinem Brieffreund aus Amerika erzählt, hatte ihn an dessen Leben teilhaben lassen. Nie hätte Newt gedacht, diesen Brieffreund einmal persönlich zu treffen. Er erinnerte sich noch an die erste Begegnung mit Graves … mit Grindelwalds Graves … und er hatte den Menschen, den Theseus ihm geschildert hatte, nicht wieder erkannt.  
Natürlich musst ein Mann in Percival Graves Position einen gewissen Ruf haben. Er hatte sich vermutlich auch immer und immer wieder behaupten müssen, denn niemand wurde ohne gewisse Qualitäten so einfach Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung. Vor allem nicht in diesem jungen Alter. Nicht mit Anfang vierzig.  
Vielleicht war das eines der Geheimnisse, die Queenie ihm nicht hatte erzählen wollen.

Als die Wanne mit genügend Wasser gefüllt war, drehte Newt den Hahn ab und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
Percival hatte sich ein wenig nach hinten gelehnt, seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine Tasse ruhte auf seinem Oberschenkel. Als er Newts Schritte hörte, öffnete er die Augen und sah zu ihm auf.

„Das … die Wanne ist fertig,“ erklärte Newt mit nach unten gewandtem Blick.

Mit einigen Schwierigkeiten richtete Percival sich wieder auf und stellte die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch. Als er versuchte aufzustehen, musste er sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen zurück auf das Sofa sinken lassen.  
Newt betrachtete ihn, ehe Orel ihn in die Schulter zwickte und er entsetzt auf den kleinen Niffler blickte. Dieser deutete mit seinen Pfoten auf Percival und dann auf Newt. Es war als ob Orel ihm sagen wollte, dass er Percival helfen sollte.

„Ich ...“ Newt brach ab und sah zu Boden. „Benötigst du Hilfe?“

Es war, als ob er Orel seufzen hörte, ehe er von Newts Schulter kletterte und in sein Schlafzimmer watschelte. Aber Newt ignorierte ihn, wandte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit nun auf Percival, der sich wieder ein wenig hinsetzte und nickte.

„Ja … das wäre … es wäre wohl nicht verkehrt, wenn du mir helfen könntest.“ 

Newt machte die zwei Schritte, die ihn von Percival trennten und legte sich den Arm des Älteren um seine Schulter.

„Es fühlt sich an, als ob mein Körper nicht mir gehören würde. Jeder Muskel tut mir weh,“ seufzte Percival, als sie sich langsam in Richtung Bad bewegten.

Dort angekommen standen sie für einen Moment etwas unschlüssig da. Newt ließ Percivals Arm von seiner Schulter gleiten und dieser hielt sich sofort an der Wanne ein. Er schien schwach auf den Beinen zu sein. Newt hätte ihm auch weiter geholfen, aber das gehörte sich nicht. Könnte Theseus ihn jetzt sehen, würde er bestimmt mit ihm schimpfen oder mit den Augen rollen.  
Also drehte er sich um und wollte gehen. Doch Percivals Finger, die sich um sein Handgelenk legten, hielten ihn auf.

„Ich weiß es ist viel verlangt, aber … aber könntest du mir beim ausziehen helfen Newt? Ich vertraue meinem Körper gerade nicht und ich glaube nicht, dass ich es alleine schaffe ...“

Newt sah Percival unter seinen Haaren heraus an. In seinen Augen lag ein flehen, dem er sich nicht entziehen konnte. Percival wirkte wie ein verängstigtes und geschundenes Tier, dass seine Hilfe suchte. Und Hilfe hatte Newt noch niemanden verwehrt.  
Er drehte sich um und ging zu Percival zurück. Dieser atmete hörbar durch die Nase aus, als sich Newts Hände an den Kragen seines Hemdes legten und er begann langsam die Knöpfe zu öffnen. Er war Percival so nah, dass er dessen Atem auf seiner Wange spüren konnte und die Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlte.  
Doch Newt ignorierte die Gefühle, die langsam in ihm aufkamen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Arbeit. Er schob das Hemd von Percivals Schultern und widmete sich dann dem Gürtel und der Hose. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, schob Newt auch diese von Percivals Hüften. Er legte seine Hand so vorsichtig wie möglich um Percivals Oberarm und half ihm in die Wanne zu steigen.  
Percival ließ sich langsam in das warme Wasser sinken und als er vollständig davon bedeckt war, kam ein leises Seufzen über seine Lippen. Newt ließ ihn für einen Moment allein, als er einen Waschlappen aus einem der Schränkchen holte. Um sein Hemd nicht zu durchnässen, zog er es sich ebenfalls aus und legte es über den Rand des Waschbeckens.  
Percival hatte sich noch ein wenig tiefer in die Wanne sinken lassen und lehnte seinen Kopf an deren Rand. Newt kniete sich hinter die Wanne und tauchte seine Hand mit dem Waschlappen vorsichtig ein. Er war ein wenig höher als Percival, lehnte mit seinem Oberkörper gegen die Wanne.  
Vorsichtig legte Newt seine Hand an Percivals Wange und drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig, um sein Gesicht vom Schmutz der vergangenen Tage und Wochen befreien zu können. Newt versuchte so vorsichtig wie möglich zu arbeiten, um Percival nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen.  
Als er mit seinem Gesicht fertig war, wusch Newt das Stück Stoff wieder im warmen Wasser aus und rutschte ein wenig auf die Seite der Wanne, um sich Percivals Arm widmen zu können.

Mit Aufmerksamkeit und Geduld arbeitete Newt weiter, bis er wieder am Kopf der Wanne angekommen war. Percival hatte ihn am Schluss aus dunklen, wachen Augen beobachtet und drehte seinen Kopf nun in Newts Richtung.

„Danke,“ kam es leise von ihm.

Newt senkte seinen Kopf ein wenig, um die Rötung auf seinen Wangen zu kaschieren. „Gern geschehen.“

Newt wusch den Lappen noch einmal im Wasser aus, ehe er sich langsam aus seiner knienden Position erhob. Seine Knie knackten laut und er verzog sein Gesicht ein wenig. Er wurde langsam wirklich alt und seine Arbeit forderte ihren Tribut. Newt brachte den Lappen zum Waschbecken und schlüpfte wieder in sein Hemd, ohne es zuzuknöpfen.  
Er nahm ein Handtuch für Percival aus dem Schrank und kehrte zur Wanne zurück. Newt griff Percival unter die Arme und half ihm beim aufstehen.  
Als Percival nun vor ihm stand, bemerkte Newt seine Erregung und die Röte auf seinen Wangen vertiefte sich noch ein wenig. Beschämt blickte Percival an die Decke, während Newt das Handtuch um seine Hüfte befestigte. Er steckte gerade das Eck fest, sodass es hielt, als Percivals Stimme leise an sein Ohr drang.

„Es … es tut mir Leid, Newt. Aber ich … ich habe mich seit Jahren nicht mehr so wohl und so aufgehoben gefühlt.“ Newt hob seinen Blick ein wenig und sah Percival in die Augen. „Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid … dass … es hätte nicht passieren ...“

„Es ist in Ordnung,“ unterbrach Newt ihn und schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln. „Es ist normal, dass dein Körper auf die sanften Berührungen reagiert, nachdem du eine solche Tortur durchgestanden hast. Es … es schmeichelt mir.“ Newt strich sich verlegen durch seine Haare.  
„Wir sollten dich wieder auf das Sofa bringen, damit du dich wieder ausruhen kannst und ich mach uns dann in der Zwischenzeit etwas zu essen.“

Mit einem leisen Zauber ließ Newt seinen Bademantel kommen und zog ihn Percival an, ehe er ihn wieder in sein Wohnzimmer brachte. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen ließ Percival sich wieder in die Kissen sinken und Newt deckte ihn zu.

„Schlaf ein wenig, während ich uns ein Frühstück mache.“

**~*~**

Newt machte ihnen Kaffee, Toast, Eier und ein wenig Speck. Da er nicht wusste, was Percival bevorzugte, befand er das als sicheres Terrain was Essen betraf.  
Sie aßen schweigend und Percival schlief danach auch ziemlich schnell wieder ein. Newt wusste, dass sein Körper sich nun die Ruhe und Erholung holte, die er nach diesen anstrengenden Wochen brauchte und das Percival viel schlafen würde.  
Was er nicht erwartet hatte, waren die Albträume, die Percival zu quälen schienen und die ihn auch immer wieder hochschrecken ließen. Newt saß immer neben seinem Schlafplatz, wenn Percival aufwachte und beruhigte in mit sanfter Stimme und liebevollen Worten, lullte ihn so immer wieder in den Schlaf.   
Vielleicht hatte er sie nicht erwartet, aber er hätte damit rechnen müssen, schollt Newt sich innerlich. Der Mann auf seinem Sofa hatte unvorstellbare Dinge erlebt und natürlich würde eine solche Behandlung Narben hinterlassen. Nicht zwingend sichtbare, aber tief im Inneren. Newt wusste das.

Er hatte sich mit Pergament und Tinte an den Wohnzimmertisch gesetzt, lehnte mit dem Rücken am Sofa und versuchte die ersten Seiten für sein Buch zu schreiben. Er war zwar viel gereist, hatte sich auch genügend Notizen zu den Wesen gemacht, die er getroffen hatte. Aber es vernünftig in Worte zu fassen, war ihm noch nicht gelungen.  
Aber solange er sich um Percival kümmerte, war das eine passende Gelegenheit. Denn er würde ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen.

Nachdem Newt gut vier Pergamentrollen für die Einführung aufgebraucht hatte, war es an der Zeit seinen Wesen einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten. Er versicherte sich noch einmal, dass Percival schlief und ging dann in sein Schlafzimmer.  
Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag kam ihm der Gedanke, wie Orel es erneut geschafft hatte aus dem verschlossenen und mit Seil gesicherten Koffer zu entkommen. Er musste dringend seine Verschlussmethoden überdenken, um weitere Ausbrüche zu vermeiden. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich einen Zauber darüber legen, denn so gern er Orel auch hatte, er machte ihm mehr Sorgen, als irgendein anderes Wesen in seinem Koffer.  
Newt ging seiner Arbeit mit geschickten und geübten Bewegungen nach und riskierte es heute, auch ein wenig mehr Zeit mit seinen Wesen zu verbringen.  
Pickett schmollte noch immer und saß mit dem Rücken zu Newt in seinem Baum. Orel schlief zusammengerollt in seinem Bau. Auch die anderen Tiere schienen ruhiger als sonst, nur die Ocamis schienen ein wenig aufgeregter zu sein, als sonst. Sie chirrpten laut und suchten Newts Nähe und er versuchte jedem von ihnen ein wenig Körpernähe zukommen zu lassen.  
Als er bemerkte, dass er bereits seit zwei Stunden in seinem Koffer war, verabschiedete er sich von seinen Tieren und schaute noch einmal bei den Bowtruckle vorbei. Newt streckte seine Hand nach Pickett aus.

„Komm schon, ich nehm dich mit, wenn du willst. Aber du musst mir versprechen, brav zu sein!“

Pickett sah kurz über seine Schulter auf Newts Finger, sah dann hoch zu ihm, streckte seine Zunge heraus und wandte sich wieder ab. 

„Gut … dann nicht. Dann bleibst du eben hier.“

Newt schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Er kletterte die Leiter nach oben und verschloss den Koffer. Jedoch ließ er den Versiegelungszauber weg.  
Percival saß auf dem Sofa, als er aus dem Schlafzimmer kam und starrte aus dem Fenster. Newt nahm den Weg über die Küche und machte ihnen erneut eine Kanne Tee, die er dann mit ins Wohnzimmer nahm. Er setzte sich wieder auf den Boden vor dem Sofa und goss sich etwas Tee in seine Tasse.

„Möchtest du auch welchen?“ fragte er an Percival gewandt.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er seinen Blick vom Fenster nahm und sich an Newt wandte. Es war bereits finster draußen, doch durch die vielen Lichter war die Stadt noch immer hell erleuchtet. Etwas, dass Newt nach wie vor faszinierte.

„Ich sollte nach Hause.“

Newt stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch und drehte sich zu Percival um. „Was meinst du damit? Warum solltest du nach Hause?“

„Ich bin dir nur eine Last … ich … ich sollte nicht weiter in deiner Nähe sein Newt. Ich bereite dir nichts als Probleme.“

Newts Augenbraue wanderte nach oben, als er zweifelnd zu Percival sah. Welche Probleme? Von was bitte redete der Mann vor ihm da?  
Der Magiezoologe erhob sich von seinem Platz und ließ sich vorsichtig neben Percival auf das Sofa sinken. Er nahm die Hand des Älteren in seine und platzierte sie in seinem Schoß.

„Wovon sprichst du Percival?“ fragte Newt nach. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz ...“

„Meine Erregung!“ unterbrach ihn Percival beinahe aufgeregt. „Ich hätte das nicht empfinden sollen, heute als du mich gewaschen hast. Ich hätte es in erster Linie gar nicht von dir verlangen dürfen, mich zu begleiten. Ich bin ein erwachsender Mann, der Leiter der Strafverfolgung der MACUSA und sollte mich um mich selbst kümmern können. Und heute … heute war ich auf deine Hilfe angewiesen, bin es immer noch und dann reagiere ich auf deine Berührungen in dieser ungebührenden Weise! Es hätte nicht passieren dürfen!“

Newt atmete leise tief durch. „Und dennoch ist es passiert. Ich habe dir bereits erklärt, dass das passieren kann, dass dein Körper nach dieser Tortur so reagiert. Und ich … es macht mir nichts aus.“ Newt drückte Percivals Hand fest. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich diese Gefühle nicht erwidern würde. Ich … ich fühle mich ebenfalls zu dir hingezogen und … und auch das gehört sich nicht. Aber es ist so. Und ich werde mich nicht mehr für Gefühle rechtfertigen, die ich für jemanden empfinde … nicht dieses Mal.“

Percivals Blick glitt zu erst auf ihre verschränkten Hände, ehe er ihn hob und in Newts Augen sah.

„Du erwiderst diese Gefühle?“ fragte Percival zögernd und Newt nickte schüchtern.

Percival drückte seine Hand nun ebenfalls, ehe er sich ein wenig gegen Newt sinken ließ. Dieser schlang seinen freien Arm um Percival und zog die Decke ein wenig über ihn zurecht.   
Newt hielt den Älteren für eine lange Weile in seinem Arm, kraulte gedankenverloren die längeren Haare an seinem Hinterkopf. Percival lag die ganze Zeit ruhig bei ihm und Newt genoss das Gewicht, welches er in seinen Armen hielt.

Er hatte geglaubt, dass er es verlernt hätte, diese Gefühle für jemanden außer Leta empfinden zu können. Er hatte in den letzten 17 Jahren seines Lebens gedacht, dass es für ihn keine Liebe mehr gab, niemanden der ihn je so akzeptieren würde, wie er war.  
Und dann war er vor ein paar Wochen Porpentina Goldstein über den Weg gelaufen, er hatte Jacob Kowalski kennen gelernt und Tinas Schwester Queenie. Sie hatten ihm keine Fragen gestellt, hatten ihn nicht verurteilt und in Jacobs Fall war er ihm sogar mit größtem Erstaunen begegnet. Dann hatte er Percival Graves zum ersten Mal getroffen und sich gefragt, wie sein Bruder sich so sehr in einem Menschen irren können.  
Diese Frage hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über umgetrieben, denn sein Name hätte Graves ein Begriff sein müssen, er hätte ihn nicht nur mit dem Kriegshelden Theseus Scamander in Verbindung bringen dürfen, sondern auch mit seinem alten Brieffreund. Und am Ende hatte es ihn dazu gebracht, Grindelwald zu entlarven und einen der schrecklichsten Zauberer hinter Gitter zu bringen.  
Und nun lag der Mann, den Theseus ihm immer beschrieben hatte sicher in seinen Armen.  
Newt bemerkte, wie Percivals Atem immer ruhiger und tiefer wurde. Doch er wollte nicht, dass er erneut eine Nacht auf seinem Sofa verbringen musste.

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen,“ sagte er leise, um Percival nicht zu erschrecken. „Noch eine Nacht auf dem Sofa möchte ich dir nicht zumuten.“

Percival kniff im ersten Moment die Augen zusammen, ehe er seinen Kopf ein wenig drehte und verschlafen in Newts Gesicht blickte. Newt schenkte ihm erneut ein schiefes Lächeln, ehe er Percival beim aufsetzen half.  
Er trug noch immer Newts Bademantel, was sie aber dringend ändern mussten. Er hatte noch ein paar Sachen von seinem Bruder im Koffer, die Percival vielleicht passen könnten. Ansonsten konnte er sie immer noch mit Magie den Bedürfnissen anpassen.  
Newt half Percival in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er ihn auf das Bett setzte und sich dann auf den Boden kniete. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Percival beugte er sich nach vorn und zog den Koffer unter seinem Bett hervor. Newt öffnete ihn im mugglesicheren Modus und suchte nach dem Hemd und der Hose von Theseus. Als er sie gefunden hatte, warf er sie neben Percival aufs Bett und verschloss den Koffer wieder sich und schob ihn unter das Bett.  
Eines Tages würde er Percival in seine Geheimnisse einweihen. Aber er war noch nicht bereit dazu.  
Nicht jetzt.

Newt half Percival beim ausziehen seines Mantels und bevor er ihm ins Hemd half, verteilte er noch einmal ein wenig von dem Öl auf seinen Blessuren. Anschließend half er ihm beim anziehen und es brauchte nur ein paar kleine Anpassungen in der Länge der Ärmel und der Hosenbeine, damit die Kleidung passte. Anschließend ließ Newt Percival unter die Decke schlüpfen.

„Wo gehst du hin?“ fragte der Ältere, als Newt sich zum gehen abwandte.

„Meine Hände waschen. Und ein wenig im Wohnzimmer aufräumen. Schlaf, Percival. Ich bin bald bei dir.“

Nachdem Percival sich ins Bett gelegt hatte, schloss Newt die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich mit einem lauten Seufzen dagegen. Was hatte er da nur getan? Er hatte sich wieder in einen Menschen verliebt, den Queenie als 'Nehmer' bezeichnet hätte, nicht als den 'Geber' den er brauchte.  
Doch was wusste Queenie denn schon von ihm oder Percival. Sie mochte vielleicht ihre Gedanken lesen können, mochte sich darüber vielleicht ihre Meinung bilden können. Aber in ihre Herzen konnte selbst die hübsche blonde Hexe nickt blicken.

Wie er es Percival versprochen hatte, machte sich Newt einen kleinen Augenblick später auf ins Bad, wo er seine Hände von dem überschüssigen Öl befreite und sich anschließend daran machte, das Chaos im Wohnzimmer ein wenig zu beseitigen. Er brachte die Teekanne und die Tassen in die kleine Küche und stellte sie dort in die Spüle. Er konnte morgen immer noch abwaschen.  
Anschließend kehrte er zum Sofa zurück, schüttelte die Kissen ein wenig auf und legte die Decke zusammen. Newt kontrollierte noch einmal alles, ehe er wieder in sein Schlafzimmer ging und zu Percival unter die Decke kroch. Es war bereits schön warm dort und Newt ließ sich ein wenig von der Wärme gefangen nehmen.  
Newt lag am Rand des Bettes, bis sich ein Arm um seine Taille schloss und er enger an Percival gezogen wurde. Newt versteifte sich im ersten Moment ein wenig, ehe er sich entspannte und seine Augen schloss. Er ließ seine Hand ein wenig nach oben wandern und legte sie über Percivals, während sich Percivals Gesicht an seinen Nacken schmiegte.   
Auf Newts Gesicht legte sich ein leichtes Lächeln, während er langsam in den Schlaf driftete.

**~*~**

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig. Bis auf ein paar Tauben aus der MACUSA erreichten sie keine weiteren großartigen Nachrichten. Nur ein Brief von Theseus, den Newt in einer ruhigen Minute gelesen hatte. Das Verhältnis zu Theseus war nach dem Krieg vielleicht ein wenig abgekühlt, doch er vermisste seinen großen Bruder dennoch. Und er war immer noch seine Familie.

Percival hatte die meiste Zeit geschlafen, während Newt sich weiterhin seinem Buch widmete. Er hatte immerhin schon einen Titel. Es sollte 'Phantastische Tierwesen & wo sie zu finden sind' heißen. Und gerade saß er an der Beschreibung über Mondkälber. Es gab seit ein paar Jahren bereits diverse Klassifizierungen für die verschiedenen Tierwesen, jedoch kein einheitliches System.   
Newt jedoch fand es äußerst wichtig, dass es ein einheitliches System gab und hatte aus diesem Grund eine neue Klassifizierung eingeführt. Die 'offizielle Klassifizierung durch das Zaubereiministerium' kurz 'ZM' würde für alle Zauberer und Hexen weltweit gelten.

Mondkälber hatte Newt in Stufe XX klassifiziert. Denn sie waren wirklich harmlos und konnten bei guter Unterrichtung zu Haustieren abgerichtet werden. Das Problem lag wohl eher an ihrer angeborenen Scheu und das sie nur bei Vollmond ihren Bau verließen.  
Auch über Bowtruckle und Niffler hatte er bereits einen kleinen Beitrag formuliert. Newt hatte Percival erklärt, was sich in seinem Koffer befand und warum er täglich für ein paar Stunden darin verschwand. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Menschen hatte Percival mit großem Verständnis reagiert und wenn er wieder gesund genug war, wollte er Newt einmal hinein begleiten.

Seit ihrem Liebesgeständnisses, Newt nannte es so weil es ihm einer besseren Erklärung mangelte, war nicht viel zwischen ihnen passiert. Sie schliefen zwar gemeinsam in Newts Bett und sie auch schon ein paar körperliche Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht. Aber mehr als die paar Küsse war noch nicht passiert.  
Und irgendwie machte es Newt verrückt, denn er wollte endlich Percivals Haut berühren und das nicht mit klinischer Präzision, sondern er wollte die warme Haut unter seinen Fingern fühlen, wollte sich jedes Muttermal, jede Erhabenheit auf Percivals Körper einprägen. Er wollte die starken Muskeln spüren, wollte Percivals Finger fühlen, wollte spüren, wie sein Körper bei diesen Berührungen in Ekstase geriet und sich diesem wundervollen Gefühl hingeben.  
Mit einem lauten Seufzen ließ Newt seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken und starrte auf die angelehnte Schlafzimmertür, hinter der sich Percival verbarg.

Newt legte seine Feder bei Seite, da er wusste, dass er keinen ordentlichen Gedanken mehr fassen würde, wenn sich Percival einmal in seinen Kopf geschlichen hatte. Er schob seine Sachen ordentlich zusammen und erhob sich dann von seinem Platz.  
Leise ging er zu seinem Schlafzimmer und öffnete die Tür ein wenig mehr, um einen Blick auf das Bett riskieren zu können.  
Percival hatte sich ein wenig aufgesetzt und eine Brille saß auf seiner Nase. Er hatte die beiden Kopfkissen als Stütze hinter seinen Rücken geschoben und las in einem von Newts Büchern. Seine Blutergüsse waren bis auf einen kleinen Teil bereits abgeklungen.

„Willst du noch länger in der Türe stehen oder kommst du rein?“ fragte Percival plötzlich und Newts Wangen färbten sich rot, weil man ihn entdeckt hatte. „Ich beiße nicht, weißt du?“ scherzte der Ältere, als er die Decke ein Stück anhob.

Newt zögerte noch einen kleinen Moment, ehe er ins Zimmer trat und die Tür leise hinter sich schloss und dann zum Bett ging. Er stand noch einen Augenblick unschlüssig davor, doch dann kniete er sich neben Percival aufs Bett und stützte seine Hände neben dessen Oberschenkel ab.

„Was liest du da?“ fragte er neugierig und Percival hob das Buch ein wenig an, sodass Newt den Titel lesen konnte.

Es war eine Abhandlung über Hippogreife und Newt hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz gleich platzte.  
Sie hatten sich in den letzten Tagen viel unterhalten, hatten sich über ihre Schulzeit ausgetauscht und über ihre Familien und Newt hatte Percival von der Hippogreif-Zucht seiner Mutter erzählt und wie er ihr schon als kleiner Junge dabei geholfen hatte und das Percival sich nun ausgerechnet dieses Buch ausgesucht hatte, erfüllte ihn mit einem unbeschreiblichen Gefühl.

Newts Blick glitt vom Titel zu Percivals Fingern und er schluckte hart, als ihm wieder diese Gedanken in den Kopf kamen. Newt hob seinen Kopf ein wenig und sah über den Buchrand in Percivals Gesicht.  
Der markante Schnitt war etwas, dass Newt sofort aufgefallen war. Und es schien, als ob alle Proportionen bei Percival passen würden. Seine Augen, die je nach Lichteinfall in verschiedenen Brauntönen schimmerten und um welche sich Lachfältchen bildeten, wenn er wieder einmal mit Pickett oder Orel schimpfte.Er mochte es, wenn Percivals Augen in einem hellen Braun schimmerten. Denn das hieß, dass er glücklich war und das er sich wohl fühlte, dass hatte er in den letzten Tagen beobachten können. Aber eine dunkle Färbung hatte auch etwas für sich, denn es gab ihm diese düstere und autoritäre Aura, die in Newt ein ungewohntes Verlangen aufsteigen ließ.  
Er wollte diese perfekt geschwungenen Lippen küssen, wollte sie nicht nur auf seinen Lippen spüren, sondern auch an den empfindlichen Stellen seines Körpers. Er wollte Percivals Unterlippe mit seinen Zähnen malträtieren, bis diese rot und geschwollen war und Percival unter ihm stöhnte. Er wollte das Kratzen des Bartes auf seiner Haut spüren, wollte das prickeln danach genießen, wenn sie sich schon wieder voneinander getrennt hatte. Er wollte dieses bleibende Gefühl auf seinen Lippen haben, dass man auch Stunden nach einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss noch hatte.

Percival hatte ein wenig weiter gelesen, als er seinen Blick wieder hob und auf Newts traf. Der Jüngere schluckte nun all seine Zweifel nach unten, nahm das Buch aus Percivals Händen und legte es auf den Nachttisch. Anschließend nahm er mit vorsichtigen Fingern die Brille von Percivals Nase und legte sie zum Buch.

„Newt, was …?“ 

Doch Percivals nächste Worte blieben in seinem Hals stecken, als der Magiezoologe sich auf seinen Schoß setzte und seine Arme um Percivals Nacken legte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich erneut und Newt beugte sich langsam nach vorne, verschloss Percivals Lippen mit den seinen.  
Für einen kleinen Moment saß der Auror wie versteinert unter dem Jüngeren, ehe sich seine Hände an Newts Hüften legten und ihn noch ein wenig näher an sich zog.  
Newt ließ seine Hände nun schamlos über Percivals Nacken gleiten, über seine Brust, ehe sie ein wenig nach oben glitten und sich an seine Wangen legten. Er verstärkte ihren Kuss für einen kleinen Moment, ehe er sich vollständig von Percival löste. Newt lehnte seine Stirn gegen die von Percival, seine Augen geschlossen und ihr Atem mischte sich zwischen ihren Mündern.

„Newt?“ kam es unsicher von Percival.

Newt brauchte einen kleinen Moment, bevor er seine Augen öffnete und in diesem dunklen, leidenschaftlichen Braun versank. Schon seit langem hatte sich etwas nicht mehr so richtig angefühlt, wie Newts körperliches Verlangen für Percival.  
Er küsste ihn erneut stürmisch.

„Bitte,“ hauchte er zwischen den nächsten Küssen gegen Percivals Lippen. „Bitte … Percival … schlaf mit mir!“

Percival schien von seinen Worten überrascht zu sein, denn er entzog Newt seine Lippen und sah ihn fragend an. Er schien etwas in Newts Gesicht zu suchen und auch zu finden, denn einen Augenblick später fand sich der Magiezoologe unter dem Älteren wieder.

„Verdammt Newton,“ presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Was stellst du nur mit mir an?“

Erneut verloren sie sich in einem Kuss und Newt begann ungeduldig an Percivals Hemd zu ziehen. Er wollte die störenden Schichten an Stoff zwischen ihnen endlich loswerden. Percival setzte sich kurz auf und zog sich das Hemd langsam aus.   
Newt folgte jeder seiner Bewegungen mit wachem Auge und als der Ältere endlich mit freiem Oberkörper vor ihm saß, drückte er sich von der Matratze weg und ließ seine Hände federleicht über Percivals trainierte Brustmuskeln gleiten. Selbst mit Anfang vierzig war er noch extrem gut in Form. Newt lehnte sich noch ein Stückchen weiter nach vorn und platzierte einen Kuss über Percivals Herz.  
Dessen Hände legten sich an Newts Wangen und zwangen ihn sanft, ihn anzusehen.

„Es ist aber extrem unfair, wenn nur du etwas schönes zu sehen bekommst. Zieh dich aus Newt … lass mich deinen wunderschönen Körper sehen!“

Percival küsste ihn sanft, bevor er Newt langsam aufstehen ließ. Er stand einen Moment unschlüssig vorm Bett. Doch dann fasste er all seinen Mut zusammen und begann langsam sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er war sich noch nie sicher in seinem eigenen Körper gewesen und die vielen Narben die sich nun über ihn erstreckten machten es nicht besser.  
Er war auch bei Weitem nicht so trainiert wie Percival und das machte Newt noch unsicherer. Was wenn ihm nicht gefiel was er sah. Was wenn ihn das abstieß?

Newt ließ das offene Hemd langsam von seinen Schultern gleiten und es fiel mit einem leisen Rascheln zu Boden. Ohne zu Percival zu sehen, entledigte er sich seiner Hose und der Unterwäsche. Er war bereits hart und er blickte wieder unsicher auf den Boden, bis er eine sanfte Hand an seinem Arm spürte und er wieder in Richtung Bett gezogen wurde.

Percivals Hände waren warm auf seiner Haut und Newt fühlte sich, als ob er verbrennen würde. Er ließ Percival die Freiheit seinen Körper zu erforschen und sah ihn erst wieder an, als sich zwei Finger sanft um sein Kinn schlossen und Percival sein Gesicht zu ihm drehte.

„Wunderschön,“ hauchte er gegen Newts Lippen und versiegelte sie wieder mit einem Kuss.

Percival zog Newt wieder zurück aufs Bett und ließ sich mit ihm auf die Seite fallen. Mit einer leichten Handbewegung ließ er die Decke über sie gleiten und schloss ein wenig vom Tageslicht aus, worüber Newt ziemlich froh war.  
Newt hatte seinen linken Arm unter das Kissen geschoben und betrachtete Percivals Gesicht zum ersten Mal eingehend, ohne sich dabei unwohl zu fühlen. Percivals Hand glitt immer wieder leicht über seine Seite, zeichnete unbedeutende Muster auf seine Haut, während Newt die Finger seiner rechten Hand über Percivals Gesicht gleiten ließ. Er fuhr die Konturen seiner Nase nach, folgte der Linie seines Kinns, den Ohren, zeichnete die Form von Percivals Augenbrauen nach und spürte die Beschaffenheit seiner Bartstoppeln.  
Als er seinen Daumen über Percivals Unterlippe gleiten ließ, schloss dieser genießend seine Augen und saugte ihn sanft zwischen seine Lippen.

Newt rückte ein Stückchen weiter an Percival heran, ließ ein Bein zwischen Percivals gleiten und brachte ihre Körper endlich zusammen. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl für Newt. Er hatte noch nie so mit einem anderen Menschen zusammengelegen, hatte nie seine Körperwärme mit jemanden geteilt …  
Percival war der Erste.

Newt zog seinen Daumen zwischen Percivals Lippen hervor und ersetzte ihn wieder durch seine Lippen, was ihre Körper noch ein wenig enger zueinander brachte. Percival ließ seine Hand von Newts Taille über seinen unteren Rücken zu seinem Po wandern und der Jüngere stöhnte leise in den Kuss.

Percival bewegte seine Hüften ein wenig gegen Newts, welcher sich mit einem heiseren Keuchen von Percivals Lippen löste. Sein Blick wanderte nach unten, ruhte auf ihren zusammengepressten Körpern.  
Percival wiederholte die Bewegung und Newt ließ seinen Kopf auf das Kissen fallen. Der Ältere nahm sofort seinen Nacken in Beschlag und küsste dort entlang. Newt grub seine Hand in Percivals dichtes Haar, während er zögernd dessen Bewegungen erwiderte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie beide stöhnend unter der Decke lagen. Newt spürte, wie sich in seinem Inneren ein seltsames Gefühl breit machte. Es schien sich in seinem unteren Bauchbereich zu sammeln und er presste sich noch fester an Percival.

„Komm für mich Newt ...“ raunte dieser in sein Ohr.

Newt glaubte zu explodieren, als sich dieses Gefühl mit einem Mal explosionsartig in seinem Körper breit machte. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Percivals Schulter, seine Finger krallten sich in Percivals Schulter.  
Die Arme des Älteren schlangen sich um Newt und hielten ihn fest bei sich, während er von seinem Hoch runter kam. Er verteilte sanfte Küsse auf Newts Stirn und seinem Nacken.

Als der Jüngere wieder klar denken konnte, löste er sich ein wenig von Percival und sah ihm in die Augen. Er neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig nach vorn und küsste ihn sanft. Percival strich liebevoll durch Newts braune Haare, während sich seine andere Hand sanft an Newts Hüfte legte. Er stöhnte leise, als Newt sich ein wenig gegen ihn bewegte.

„Perc ...“

„Es ist in Ordnung ...“

Newt brachte all seine Kraft auf und drehte Percival auf den Rücken, ehe er sich auf ihn legte. Newt ließ seine Finger über Percivals Kinn gleiten, seinen Hals, seine Schlüsselbeine, ehe seine rechte Hand über Percivals Herz liegen blieb.

„Ich habe dich um etwas gebeten,“ hauchte er leise und Percival schluckte merklich.

„Bist du dir sicher?“ fragte der Dunkelhaarige.

„Ich war mir in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so sicher,“ versicherte Newt ihm.

Eine von Percivals Händen legte sich über Newts, während er die andere an die Wange des Jüngeren legte und ihn zu einem weiteren sanften Kuss zu sich zog. Newt ließ sich weiter gegen Percival sinken, der sie nun mit einer geschickten Bewegung wieder umdrehte und Newt unter sich brachte.  
Er löste sich von Newt, küsste sanft seinen Körper nach unten, dirigierte ihn dazu sich auf den Bauch zu legen. Newts Herz schlug so schnell, dass er das Gefühl hatte, es würde gleich platzen. Percivals Lippen schienen überall zu sein auf seinem Körper. Auf seiner Wirbelsäule, seinen Schultern, seinem Hintern.  
Newts Finger krallten sich leicht in das Laken unter sich und als Percival in seine Pobacke biss, konnte er ein Stöhnen nicht länger unterdrücken. Percival ließ zwei seiner Finger vorsichtig über Newts Eingang streifen. Er verkrampfte sich ein wenig und Percival besänftigte ihn mit einem Kuss auf die Schulter.

„Entspann dich Newt,“ hauchte er gegen die weiche Haut dort.

Newt drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und atmete ruhig aus, als Percival mit dem ersten Finger in ihn eindrang. Newt konnte ein leichtes Keuchen nicht unterdrücken, denn es war nicht gerade das angenehmste Gefühl.

Percival ließ sich alle Zeit der Welt, um Newt vorzubereiten und Newt hatte das Gefühl zu vergehen, als Percival seine Finger aus ihm zurückzog. Newt drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig um seinen Liebsten ansehen zu können.  
Percival kniete hinter ihm und verteilte den Rest des kühlen Gels auf sich. Als er bemerkte, dass Newt ihn beobachtete trat ihm ein wenig die Röte auf die Wangen. Newt wollte sich ein wenig aufrichten, doch Percival schob sich in diesem Moment wieder über ihn.  
Der Jüngere drehte seinen Kopf noch ein wenig mehr und zog Percival in einen weiteren Kuss, als dieser langsam in ihn eindrang. Percival stöhnte laut in den Kuss. Als er vollständig in Newt war, verharrte er einen Augenblick und suchte Newts Hand. Dieser verwob ihre Finger miteinander und führte Percivals Hand an seine Lippen.

**~*~**

Newt wusste irgendwann nicht mehr, wo er aufhörte und wo Percival begann. Die Gefühle die durch seinen Körper rauschten, konnte er mit nichts vergleichen, dass er bis jetzt erlebt hatte.  
Keine Entdeckung eines neuen Wesens hatte ihn bis jetzt so fühlen lassen und auch kein anderer Mensch hatte es je in ihm ausgelöst und jetzt war da Percival.   
Der Mann, den er am Anfang für unzugänglich und arrogant gehalten hatte. Ausgerechnet dieser Mann hatte sein Herz erobert und eine Wandlung in sein Leben gebracht, die er nicht mehr für möglich gehalten hatte.

„Newt ...“ 

Percivals Druck um seine Hand wurde ein wenig fester, als er sich seinem Höhepunkt näherte. Auch Newt wurde erneut von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt und kam nur einen Moment nach Percival.

Als Newt wieder zu sich kam, lag Percival mit vollem Körpergewicht auf ihm. Doch es störte ihn nicht. Er zog den Arm des Älteren noch ein wenig mehr um sich und kuschelte sich an ihn. Percival schmiegte sich auch fester an ihn und er zog die Decke über sie.  
Newt fühlte sich hier mit Percival ziemlich geborgen.  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünschte er sich, dass sich das nie ändern würde.

**~*~**

Als Newt das nächste Mal wach wurde, drückte sich etwas pelziges gegen seine Brust. Verschlafen öffnete er seine Augen und reckte sich ein wenig, wobei er die Augen ein bisschen verzog, als er die verspannten Muskeln in seinem Hintern spürte.  
Orel drehte sich noch zwei Mal im Kreis, ehe er es sich neben Newt auf dem Kissen gemütlich machte. Er hörte das leise Lachen von Percival hinter sich und drehte sich ein wenig.

„Ich werde dich wohl mit ihm teilen müssen?“ fragte er amüsiert.

„Nicht nur mit ihm,“ bemerkte Newt. „Aber sie werden wenig Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.“

Newts Gesicht wurde kurz finster, was Percivals Augenbraue nach oben wandern ließ. „Was hast du? Hast du Schmerzen?“

Er wollte sich aufsetzen, aber der Brünette hielt ihn zurück und kuschelte sich an die starke Brust.

„Nein … keine Schmerzen. Aber du könntest mir bei etwas helfen Percival. Etwas, dass mir sehr wichtig ist.“

„Ich würde alles für dich tun,“ hauchte er gegen Newts Lippen und zauberte somit ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Jüngeren.

„Hilf mir dabei Credence zu suchen.“ Als Percivals Augenbraue skeptisch nach oben wanderte, drehte sich Newt gänzlich zu ihm um und legte einen Arm auf seiner Brust ab, ehe er seinen Kopf darauf legte. „Ich bitte dich darum, denn Credence ist ein armer verwirrter Junge, dem eine Kraft inne wohnt, von der er keine Ahnung hat und dem ich helfen könnte. Er ist nicht böse, wie Grindelwald euch alle glaubend machen wollte.“ Newt ließ seine Hand über Percivals stoppelige Wange gleiten. „Hilf mir Percival. Du bist der Einzige, dem ich dabei vertrauen kann.“

Percival legte sein Hand über Newts und schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln. „Es ehrt mich, dass du mir so sehr vertraust Newton. Und du hast mir in den letzten Tagen so viel Güte zu Teil werden lassen, die ich nicht verdient hatte.“ Percival führte Newts Hand an seine Lippen. „Ich vertraue dir Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, mit meinem Leben. Und wenn du mir versicherst, dass dieser arme Junge nichts für diesen Zustand kann, in dem er sich befindet, dann werde ich all meine Macht bei der MACUSA einsetzen um ihn zu schützen und in deine Obhut übergeben.“

Newt konnte das strahlende Lächeln nicht aufhalten, dass sich auf seinem Gesicht breit machte und küsste Percival überschwänglich. Als Newt sich auf seine Schulter lehnte, verzog Percival schmerzhaft das Gesicht.

„Aber vielleicht sollten wir damit noch warten, bis ich vollständig genesen bin.“

Newt konnte bei Percivals Worten ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken und küsste ihn noch einmal sanft.  
Ja … mit ihm konnte er sich vorstellen, den Rest seines Lebens zu verbringen.


End file.
